Journey to Formosa
by Missy-Sparrow
Summary: Jack and Will are about to be hanged at the noose, but not before Jack Sparrow enjoy's the people with one last story. Follow him and Will into the chinese world, A romaceadventure, Jack found this rare ruby, and is looking for the right person who can te
1. The hanging, but not before a story

Chapter 1: The hanging, but not before a story

Port Royal, a place no pirate would ever be hanged, however today two of them where not so lucky.  
Or should you say, one pirate and a blacksmith?  
Yes this time it wasn't only Jack Sparrow to be hang, but also his company in many of his adventures.  
Will turner, the poor eunuch with the lovely singing voice what Jack Sparrow would say.

"I know I shouldn't come with you, your alway's getting me into trouble"  
Will said while the rope was hang around his neck.  
Jack daftly looked up at Will, "I didn't ask you to come." Jack pouted his lips when also the rope was hang around his neck.  
Will snapped back, "You tricked me." His eyes narrowed at Jack.  
"Pirate." Jack said looking more daflty and innocent as ever.

Then a proudly looking man, with a nice black hat and a red feather on it stepped forward, a large roll of paper in his hand.  
He rolled it open and started to read.  
Jack listen intently like he wasn't scared at all to die, while Will looked at the ground fearing for his death.  
The man first read all the crimes from Will, it seemed he committed a lot during his time with Jack.  
Will just shook his head in disbelieve when the man finished his words.  
Then the man grabbed another roll of paper and rolled it open, his eyes went wide when he saw how large the paper was.  
He glanced at sparrow for a moment not really believing he did al those crimes.  
Jack noticed and looked at him, rather innocent again and smirked. "Ye have to do something for a living ey?" He shrugged his shoulders.

The man looked away, back to the paper he swallowed, cleared his throat and started to read.  
"Jack Sparrow , be it known that you have…  
"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow...mustn't leave that one out." Jack corrected the man, who looked a bit confused but continued.  
"For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. "Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature." "The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling, impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England"  
The man had to catch his breath to continue.  
"Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness, dressing up like the asian king and penetrate into the kingdom"  
"And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

Jack looked up at the sky, "Well he sure does bring goed weather today." He chuckled as he narrowed his eyes at the sun.  
Will looked up at him. "Your on the edge off death and you keep making jokes." Will shook his head again.

Jack pouted his lips and looked back at him. "Alway's look on the bright size of life lad."

Suddenly drums could be heard, Will started somehow to panic while Jack stayed calm.  
The drums stopped, but before anything could happen Jack raised his bounded hands and held up both his index fingers.

"Ahhh, maybe the audience would like to know, why where about to be hang." Jack said out loudly enough everyone could hear.  
The crowd looked at each other and was wondering how this would save him and his mate from the noose.  
suddenly some one in the crowd shouted. "Yea I would like to hear, I've heard much about you so tell us."

Then more people started to say they wanted to hear, Jack did a good job during his pirate life telling people about his escape's.  
And now it came quite at handy, Jack looked a the man with the papers he rolled his eyes and nodded.

So Jack smirked wide and turned towards the crowd.  
"Well lady's and gentleman, here it goes."

"Mister eunuch and I where...

"Jack why are we looking here, Elizabeth will never go to Tortuga." Will asked, hastly running behind Jack.  
Jack made large steps, he swaggered towards one of the local Taverns and smirked.  
"Owh really, then how did she pop up here last time, when we where looking for Davy Jones key?"

Will opend his mouth to say something, but then shut it.

Cause he was never been in Tortuga, Jack was but Will was aboard the Flying Dutchman back then.  
Jack nodded a victorious smirk and walked into the tavern.  
He stopped and looked arond, narrowing his eyes at everyone.  
Will stopped behind him and looked puzzled over Jack's shoulder wondering where he was looking for.

Then Jack said. "Stay here and try not to do not anything stupid"  
Will watched Jack go, he made his way towards some other pirates, and Will couldn't quite see what Jack was doing.  
But it seemed he took something out of his coat pocket.

Will Narrowed his eyes, trying to see what Jack had in his hand, it looked like a piece of cloth nothing more.  
Will stepped closer a little curious what Jack was saying to the men.  
Then they all shook there heads, Jack sighed and putted the piece of cloth back in his pocket.

He walked back at Will and shook his head. "She isn't here, ye where right mate." He tapped Will's shoulder and walked outside.  
Will had enough of Jack's games and rushed outside. "Jack stop, I'm not falling into any of your tricks again"  
Jack stopped indeed sighed already, and turned around. "What's troubling ye boy"  
"YOU." Will snapped and stepped forward.  
Jack's eyes wided and he pouted his lips feeling a bit uneasy suddenly. "I'm deeply flattered son, but I can tell ye I can perfectly take care of my onesies"  
Will rolled his eyes. "Shut up Jack, I mean your fooling me again, Elizabeth isn't here at all"  
Jack was defeated, Elizabeth wasn't in Tortuga indeed. "uhu..., yup she isn't." Jack then said with a huge smile on his face.

Will grabbed his cutlass and pointed it at him. "She isn't been kidnapped at all either, is she?" Will narrowed his eyes at Jack.  
Making sure he followed every move he made.  
"nope, she is safely at home with her daddy." Jack smirked again finding this rather amused.  
Will's eyes wided. "Then why did you bring me here"  
Jack rolled his eyes and stepped forward, leading Will away from the crowd and into a safe street in Tortuga.

Jack looked around him before he went into the street so that no one had followed them.  
He turned his head back to Will,"Where looking for the right person who know's where this comes from." He grabbed the piece of cloth out his pocket again and held it in front of Will.  
He putted the cloth away and a red ruby was revealed.

"Where did you find this?" Will's eyes stared at the red ruby.  
"That's not the point is it, the point is where can I find a person who know's more about it." Jack putted the ruby back in his pocket.

He tapped Will on the shoulder and said. "So let's go"  
Jack was already making his way while Will stood there stunned.  
"So you asked me to come that I can be your leverage again"  
Jack turned around. "That's it right, I'm only usefull when your in trouble." Will was still stunned Jack stepped closer and pointed a finger towards Will. "Look boy, ye can put it this way: Ye can go home whenever ye want, only the thing is...

"How are ye going to do that?" "Ye have no boat or ship to carry ye away, or ye must turn into a pirate right...now"  
"NEVER." Will hissed

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Then shush mate, and don't make such a big deal about a little adventure, pirate blood is still in yer veins, so get on with it"  
Jack gestured his fingers and walked towards the next tavern, while Will putted his cutlass away and sighed deeply.  
At least Elizabeth was save so he quitly followed Jack.  
Reaching the next tavern Jack walked in, seeing the barman he walked up to him.

"Ahoy there mate, you might look like the man who can help me out"  
The man cleaned a mug with a old cloth, raising a eyebrow at Jack. "Maybe." He said a bit annoyed already.

Jack leaned against the bar, grabbed the cloth out of his pocket again and showed the ruby at the man.  
"Blimey." The man said as he bended over the red ruby.  
"That looks so shiny." He said in some trance, as his hands already like a little thief reached out for the ruby.

Jack quickly pulled it away back in his pocket. "Shiny indeed, now do ye know more about it"  
The man snapped out his trance and looked annoyed again. "Do I look like a know? "I'm a bartender not a philosopher."

Jack raised both his eyebrows. "Very well." Jack said already turning around and walked away.  
The man's eyes followed him and made up his mind. "Wait, you there pirate wait"  
Jack stopped and turned back. "I might know someone who can help you."

That was all that needed to catch Jack's attention.

He watched at Will,"Told ye he was the man who's going to help me out." Will only nodded.  
He stepped back and nodded. "Let's hear it then." Will made his way next to Jack, curious like Jack was.  
"Well, up in the mountain of Tortuga, there lives someone who know's a lot about those things"  
"But I must warn ye mates, she's a bit stubborn."

"She?" Jack raised a eyebrow.

"Aye, I don't know much about her, only that she's a pirate, so I don't know either if she's home right now"  
The man made his way in front of the bar and pointed outside a window.  
"Ye see that house up in the mountain, there she lives."

Jack and Will looked outside, both a bit wondering why anyone would live up there.  
"If yer going to walk now, ye made it before sunset."

Jack nodded and started to make his way outside, but the guy coughed, Jack turned his head.  
It was cleary the man wanted something for his story and his help.  
Jack pouted his lips and turned his head daftly towards Will who stood behind him and walked outside.  
Will sighed deep again and rolled his eyes, rumbling deep into his pocket he grabbed two penny's and slammed them down on the bar.  
He rushed outside almost running into Jack who looked up at the mountain.

"We have to climb that?" Will raised a eyebrow.  
"Aye, let's go." And both made there way through the forrest up to the mountain. 


	2. The Mountain

Chapter 2: Up the mountain

"This...is...insane." Will was murmuring breathless while they climbed the mountain.  
"Owh shut it, if yer not a eunuch, it's time to prove it now." Jack said annoyed as he walked about 5 meters in front of Will.

Jack badly wanted to know what was all about that ruby.  
He was the first who reached the top, and indeed before sunset.  
Jack turned around and had a wonderfull view of the town now.

"Can't blame she's living up here." He said while he let his hands leaning on his side, watching the sunset.

Will totally out of air, and sweat all over his body collapsed on the ground.

"How can you...climb this moutain so fast, yer much older then me?"

Jack pouted his lips and looked down at him.

"It's because I'm not a eunuch, and don't hang out with fancy people who sit on there bum all day."

Jack seemed to be serious, he turned around and looked at the house.

"Well that looks pretty comfy to me." he stepped forward and knocked on the door.

Will stood up and waited behind Jack, he watched as a crow flyed away from the roof, this place looked deserted.  
No one made open so Jack knocked another time, he stopped when the door creaked, it went open himself a little.

Jack smirked. "Ah, what a hospitality." Jack started slowly to sneak into the house.

"Jack, you can't just walk in like that." Will followed behind him.

Jack ignored Will but looked around the strange house.  
it seemed this lass had pretty much... old stuff, and lot's of...shiny things.

Jack couldn't keep his eyes away from the ruby's...and this woman had a lot.  
He noticed a ring, with a blue ruby in it, he picked it up and was about to shove it on his finger untill he heard a voice.

"Mind if ye put that back Jack Sparrow?"

Jack shocked a bit, the ring fell out his hands on the ground, he looked around him untill a woman stepped forward from the shadows.  
She wasn't tall, but she looked like she knew how to stand her ground, she had a serious look on her face.  
And the large scar over her right eye made it even more serious.  
Wearing a every day pirate clothes she sat down at a large round black table, playing with her blond hair.

Jack watched her, a bit uneasy cause this woman seemed to show no emotion or expression on her face.

"How do ye know my name?" Jack finally said.

The lass smiled. "Everyone know's yer name in this town, yer the one who took care of that is it not"  
Jack said nothing but just seemed to keep a save space between him and her.

"Don't be afraid Sparrow, I don't mean ye no harm." Then she smiled evil. "Yet"  
"Well that sure ease me down." Jack said rather sarcastic.

Will looked a bit uneasy too,"Why are you living up here all alone?" He carefull asked.  
The lass smiled and said: "To run away from all the commotion, when I don't sail I be here enjoying the peace"  
Then she turned her head towards Jack again, being a lot more nicer now. "But let's tell ye my name, "bonnie-Lisa, Pirate in heart and vein."

Jack smiled. "Aha, nice to be meating ye luv, I've heard you are the one who can help me out with something"  
Bonnie raised a eyebrow." And that would be"  
"This." Jack pulled out the cloth again and showed it to Bonnie.

Bonnie bended over the table towards the ruby which Jack laid down on it.  
She was silent for a moment "That's interesting." She said.  
Jack smirked already, knowing when he said that, it would be something good, or indeed very interesting.  
Her eyes went wide for a moment, she looked up at Jack. "Where did you find this?"

Jack gestured his hands. "Somewhere in a cave in the caribbean, can't remember the place"  
He sat down at the same table, so did Will. "But can ye tell me, what's it worthy"  
"worthy?" Bonnie started. "This belongs to an ancient dragon, there are two ruby's, both are his eyes." Bonnie got excited.  
"Dragon?" Jack raised a eyebrow.

"Aye, people said, that if ye put both the ruby's back it would come to live"  
She stepped towards Jack still excited. "You brought back the missing one, there had alway's been one in his place, but the other got missed"  
Jack looked puzzled, "I'm sorry luv, but I don't believe in ancient dragon's and all that."

Bonnie seemed annoyed. "Owhh, ye must find out if the legend is true, ye have to go to it"  
Jack didn't seemed he wanted to go. "What's so great about a ancient dragon if there is no treasure to be found"  
I hadn't finished my story yet." She snapped a little at him, but he hushed.  
"Well, it also say's he guards a treasure, more worthy then Port Royal itself."

Now Jack was excited as well. "Now that's what I wanted to hear"  
Will seemed to enjoy the story too. "Where is this ancient dragon, where is this place we have to go"  
"China." Bonnie said flat.

"CHINA?" Both Jack and Will said shocked.  
"Formosa to be exactly." She smiled like it was a pretty normal to go there.  
"So yer saying we have to sail all the way to Formosa, just for a ancient dragon and a treasure?" Jack asked.

Bonnie only nodded.

"Good We do it." Jack's only word was.  
"Are you really planning to go there?" Will thought Jack was going insane.  
Jack smirked. " of course I do lad, who can ever say he found a treasure more worthy then Port Royal itself?"

Will had to agree with Jack for once. "So when do we go then?" Will asked Jack.  
Bonnie interrupted, "I think ye two should better rest here for the night, those woods can be dangerous at night"  
Both Jack and Will looked at her. "I'm not even going out myself then"  
Jack agreed, "Well yer right, we sail out tomorrow morning."

So they stayed and had some late dinner that tasted pretty good.  
Will told them goodnight, because he still was tired from climbing that mountain.  
Jack who couldn't really sleep, because of the story Bonnie told him, sat down near Bonnie's fireplace.  
She was poking with a stick into the fire, keeping it warm and comfy.  
Jack watched her when she kept her eyes on the fire, those chairs they where sitting both in where pretty comfy too.

"Can I ask what happend?" he suddenly said. Bonnie looked at him when she putted a blanket over her shoulders.  
"Happend what?" She asked a bit confused.

Jack raised a finger towards his right eye, Bonnie quickly looked back into the fire.

"owh that." She said uneasy like she felt ashamed.  
She smiled fake and kept her eyes on the fire, poking with her stick again.

"There was a fight, a long time ago...not really something I want to talk about this late night"  
Jack looked at her for a moment not saying a word then also into the fire, his eyes sparkled and his shiny brown eyes, seemed to colour dark orange.  
Afther a silence Bonnie sighed deep. "I'm getting to bed, ye can stay her if ye like, I wouldn't mind." She stood up and smiled bitterly.

Jack was a bit surprised about her suddenly hastly move. "I'm not tired yet, I stay up a little longer"  
Bonnie nodded "Goodnight"  
"Goodnight." Jack said back, and bonnie made her way towards her bed, Jack watched her untill she dissapeared.

Jack stayed up for a little longer but then finally, sleep seemed to take over.  
Not really wanting to stand up because he was too lazy, he grabbed Bonnie's sheet and placed it over himself.  
Slowly he shut his eyes, and drifted off in deep sleep.

In the morning his eyes shot open when he heard a lot of noise.  
A bit puzzled and confused he opend his eyes, looking around him, wondering where the hell he was.  
He saw bonnie, running from left to right, a leather bag in her hand.  
The hanging, but not before a storyJack putted the sheet away and stood up, "What do ye think yer doing?" He said still dreamy.

She stopped and looked up at him, "Packing my stuff, what does it look like"  
Jack was fully awake now. "Yer going with us?"

Bonnie seemed annoyed. "Aye of course I am, ye don't think afther telling ye my story, I just let you take the price ey?"

Jack sighed deep and he watched Will, wondering what he thought about it.  
But Will just shrugged his shoulders, there was no way this lass was going to stay.

"And, I'm the one who know's the way into Formosa"  
"I've got a compass who leads me there." Jack snapped a bit.  
"Well that compass arent going to show you where ye can find that dragon, whatever yer compass can or can't." She said, not knowing what kind of compass Jack carried.

Jack sighed and said no more.  
When all three where ready, Bonnie locked her door when they where outside.

"Ready?" Jack said looking at both Will and Bonnie.  
"Aye." Bonnie said while Will's face looked pale.

"So now, I have to go all the way down again?" He whined.  
Jack hitted him with his elebow. "Don't be such a eunuch, now let's move."

Jack started to walk followed by Bonnie and Will.  
"What's a eunuch?" Bonnie asked Jack wondering what it means"  
"Will is." Jack said not even looking back, but keeping his eyes on the road.  
"Owh." Bonnie said still puzzled and looked behind her towards Will.

Will just annoyed shrugged his shoulder, not knowing the answer either. 


	3. Paying the price

Chapter 3: Paying the prise

Afther there little road down the mountain they reached the town, and then the docks.  
The Pearl came into there view and Bonnie looked up at the ship.

"Woaw, in real it's look even more darker." Here eyes wided as she watched the Black wood.  
"beauty is she not?" Jack said while he swaggered his way towards the walking plank and up on deck.

Jack's crew formed a circle around him, and out of that Mister Gibbs stepped forward.  
"You got what you went for, then?." He said rather excited.  
"Mm-hmm!" Jack's only answer was and placed the ruby in Gibbs hand, and swaggered up to the wheel.

Gibbs hastly putted the cloth away, only seeying the same old ruby again.  
He frowned a eyebrow at it, and looked puzzled back at Jack, Bonnie and Will just watched the whole story.

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more...where this is leading us to"  
Jack sighed and turned towards his crew.  
"Well easy down mate, I've got what we needed." Jack grabbed Bonnie's shoulders and placed her in front of the crew.  
Gibbs looked confused at Bonnie then back at Jack.  
"A woman?" He raised a eyebrow, and Jack nodded yes at him.  
"I don't feel like I need pleasure with a woman right now captain"  
Jack rolled his eyes and stepped forward next to bonnie.  
"No she isn't here for that ye bloody fool, she..- Jack getured his hand towards Bonnie who looked confused too.  
"She know's where we have to look, she know's the way and perhaps the danger, so she's going to be our lovely guide savvy?"

Gibbs made a O with his mouth, not really getting what Jack just said, but agreed anyway.  
The crew stepped closer, seeing the ruby for the first time.  
Marty pulled Gibbs hand lower, because of his height and watched it.

"it's a ruby." he said looking up at Jack.  
Jack nodded with a smirk. "Very good, and gentlemen, where does a ruby normally lead us to"  
"Trouble?" One of Jack's crew daftly said." Jack rolled his eyes on the stupid comment.  
"Something shiny?" Gibbs asked then, Jack snapped his fingers "exactly"

Jack grabbed the Ruby away from Gibbs and held it up.

"Gentlemen, this ruby brings us to a treasure that's more worthy then Port Royal itself"  
The crew all seemed to look at the ruby with wide eyes, suddenly they all seemed excited.  
"So - we're going afther this treasure, wherever it should be"  
Jack smiled and nodded, "Aye, for one time, yer making sense dear old Gibbs, Any more questions?" Jack said as he looked at his crew.

No one answered so Jack grabbed his compass.  
Opening it he watched down at it, He pointed his finger towards the east.

"Set sail... in the east, Come on, snap to and make sail, you know how this thing works, Come on." He said waving his hands pretty strange.

Jack was about to walk into his cabin, but Will rushed up at him. "You didn't tell them about the dragon"  
Jack turned his head and pouted his lips." Don't tell me ye believe in such nonsense boy, a dragon, where not living in a fairy tale"  
Jack wanted to move again but Will interrupted again. "What if the dragon is real, are your going to tell them"  
Jack watched Will for a moment, not very serious and said: "no." and walked inside closeing the door behind him.

Will stood there for a moment totally defeated, then he went back to the crew and helped them out.  
Bonnie was helping marty with the sails, Gibbs walked up at her.

"Normally we don't bring woman aboard." He said when he took a sip from a bottle of rum.  
Bonnie turned towards Gibbs letting go of the rope, sending little marty up in the air.  
"Normally I don't sail with a ridiculous man." She snapped at Gibbs grabbing the bottle out of his hands.  
"I mean look how he walks." Bonnie started to imitated Jack's swaggering, and how he gestured his hands.  
"Owh, Owh look I'm the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, who sacked Nassau without firing one shot"  
She grabbed her pistol, and insane started to mimic the sound of it, like she was shooting in the wild.  
She laughed about herself, while she did she turned around, almost bumping into Jack, who looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.  
His hands on his hips, and tapping his foot. "owhh, hello Captain?" She waved a little hand at him.

"Are ye done yet, cause the only one who's being ridiculous at the moment is you." Jack said serious.  
Bonnie blushed red, "Aye I'm done." She said as she didn't dare to look at Jack.  
"Good get to work then." he said and pushed her aside with his arm so he could move towards Gibbs.

"What's this place called where heading for Captain"  
Jack pushed Gibbs away from the wheel and said. "China, Formosa to be exactly"  
Gibbs eyes went wide. "China, that's pretty far isn't it"  
Jack didn't say a word but just kept his eyes on the horizon.  
Day's passed and many boring hour's later a ship came into view.  
It wasn't a normal vessel or something, but a ship that Jack, nor Will or anyone had ever seen.  
the main sail, seemed to look like a fan, made of paper and creamy coloured.

Jack grabbed his spyglass and looked at the ship.  
"Where close." He said when he knew it was a chinsese vessel.  
Will walked up the stairs and looked over Jack's shoulder, "Are they friendly"  
"I have no idea." Jack lowered his spyglass, "I've only met those people once in me life."

The ship seemed suddenly to turn from far away, and headed there way.  
Jack didn't thought they would be of any danger so he just kept his heading towards the island.  
Bonnie yawned and stretched her arms out when she walked back up on deck.  
She had been asleep for a while, and now made her way also next to Will and Jack.  
A bit sleepy she looked at the horizon wondering where the other two where looking at.  
Her eyes shot open when she saw the vessel.

"NO." She yelled and pulled at Jack's shoulder. "Ye have to gain speed, NOW"  
Jack was confused, "What are ye saying luv"  
Bonnie didn't had time to answer she pushed Jack away from the wheel, and turned to ship hard at starboard side.  
"That ship is more powerfull then you think, it maybe isn't heavy loaded with cannon's but it sure is fast." She yelled.

Jack looked puzzled about her action, she just pushed Jack away and now she was the one steering the Pearl.  
It seemed they where too late, cause the chinese vessel made her way fast towards the Pearl, in no time they would cross each other.

"We thought, they where friendly." Will said behind Bonnie.  
"Are ye insane, of course they aren't those pirates hunt on everyone and everything, they have no friends." She said while she turned the wheel another time.

In moments the vessel reached the Pearl, the men where shouting pretty strange stuff in Chinese, and Jack watched them wondering what they said.  
"What are they saying?" Jack asked curious to Bonnie while he watched them.  
"That they chop of yer head, and eat chinese soup out it if ye don't shut up and help me out with this." Bonnie snapped, and Jack took over the wheel.  
Jack sticked out his tongue in disgust. "I don't want that they eat soup out of my head"  
Bonnie gived him a warning glance and helped the other's down below deck.

When the ship reached the Pearl, and laid side by side will shouted: "FIRE"  
The cannon's where fired, and it seemed it took heavy damage on the chinsese vessel.  
And it seemed the vessel didn't even shoot back, but what Jack did not expect is that the chinsese crew already throwed there hooks at the Pearl.

Ready to make there way up the Pearl, Jack noticed and quickly shouted down below deck: "Get yer scurvy asses on deck swabbie's"  
Before Jack finished his words a large, yet heavy build Samurai warrior was about to strike it's samurai sword into Jack, but lucky he stepped away just in time.  
Insteed the man hit the Pearl's wheel and Jack gasped.

"That's not very nice mate." he said as he raised a finger, but the man didn't listen and slashed another time.  
Jack ducked behind the wheel, still holding it, when he looked up, the man slashed another time.  
He hit the Wheel again, and Jack seemed to get annoyed.  
"Would ye please stop cutting my wheel like that?" Jack begged.  
"The only thing I'm going to cut is you." The man suddenly said in English.  
"Owh so ye do know how to talk in English, tsk tsk tsk, and then just pretending ye can't, such a shame." Jack teased him.

The man looked furious and Jack ducked away again, shouting at his crew what delayed them from coming up on deck.  
Not long afther they did, and chaos broke out it seemed the whole deck from the Pearl looked blue from samurai's.  
There leather armour was coloured dark blue, and protected them well against Jack's crew.  
Jack watched a moment when he saw Bonnie fighting with two other's samurai's.  
He looked very surprised seeing her fighting with two samurai swords that she seemed to have takeing from other samurai's.  
She fighted with style, and knew how to bite them off.  
Jack fighted his own way towards her untill they stood back to back, surrounded by a lot of Warriors.

"Ye fight pretty good, where did ye learn that?" Jack said as he held out his cutlass.  
"If yer sail a lot near these waters ye learn a lot." She said back as she swung her swords at the warriors.

Not long afther she said those words, it finally looked like Jack's crew was winning.  
"What do we do with the ship?" Will pointed at the vessel, Jack pouted his lips and walked away. "Sink it"  
Will looked surprised but nodded towards the crew, and shoot the vessel to davy Jones Locker.

The fat samurai seemed the only one left, everyone else was thrown overboard, and could swim there way back at the island.  
Bonnie bounded the arms and legs from the fat one and sat him down against the mizzen.  
Jack walked up and placed his cutlass under the man's chin, forecing him to look up.

"Do answer a couple of questions for this captain"  
The man looked up and smirked. "I will if ye pay me, otherwise I keep my mouth shut, and ye can kill me I don't mind"  
"Do ye now mate"  
Jack raised his cutlass ready to strike.  
"Do what yer want captain, we have been trained for this, where not afraid to die."

Jack lowered his cutlass, he needed more information, so killing this guy off wouldn't help much.  
Jack squatted down in front of him and suddenly it seemed he could talk fluently chinese.  
Both also suddenly seemed to laugh and Jack moved his eyes at Bonnie, the man chuckled and nodded.  
They talked a bit more, and Will was wondering what they where talking about.

Then Jack raised again and smirked. "We made a deal, and he get paid"  
Will smiled, "That's good to hear, what are ye paying him"  
"Bonnie?" Jack yelled at her, she was taking care of the wounded man and didn't hear Jack and the man talking.  
She raised her head and smiled at Jack when he called for her.

Walking up at him she smiled again. "Aye captain?"

Jack looked down at the man and putted a hand around Bonnie's shoulder.  
"This man, has something for ye that he would like to give ye in private, something about another special shiny ruby"  
Jack gestured his hands,"Would ye go with him to the crew's cabin, afther that we can thrown him overboard savvy"  
Bonnie looked confused, and a bit uneasy, why couldn't he just give the ruby now, but seeing Jack's smile she thought it would be okay.

So she nodded and started to cut the ropes from the man.  
While she did, the man looked at her face, amused with such a pretty lass.  
Bonnie thought he was looking at her scar, so she quickly looked up at him and smiled.  
"Follow me." She said as she walked down the stairs.

Jack just got back to work and Will was utterly stunned.  
He rushed afther Jack and grabbed his shoulder.

"Your just letting her be used like that, just afther she helped us out?" Will watched him in disbelieve.  
Jack shrugged his shoulders. "The lad wanted to be paid, so I did, we got the information we needed so don't be such a eunuch about it"  
Will: I really can't believe your doing this, I know you where crazy, but this time your going to far"  
Jack: "Pirate." he smirked "This has nothing to do with piracy, this is just for your own good again, as long as you got any profit out it, you don't care if people get hurted by it.

Then Jack stopped.

mean while below deck in the crew's cabin...

"So ye wanted to show me this special ruby ey?" She said sweetly as she turned around.  
The man only smirked hungry for something else.  
He started to loose his belt that kept his oufit together.  
Bonnie's eyes wided, if that was the place where he kept his ruby, it certaintly was a strange spot.  
"Sir I don't think the ruby is down the...- She was cut off by the man's hand, she shocked and tried to back away.  
But the man was stronger and pushed her down at the bunk.

Bonnie fighted for her honour, she was strong, but this man was just so heavy build that Bonnie had even trouble to breath.

"Get off me me yer filthy dog." she hissed.  
"Owh I will, afther I'm done with ye." He chuckled, pressing her body down at the bunk again.  
She only could hope this would end soon. 


	4. By your leave missy Lisa

Chapter 4: By your leave missy Lisa

Bonnie kept on struggling, so it was making it harder for the man to kiss her or whatever he wanted.

"I'm going to show you my biggest ruby I got." He chuckled again.  
"SHUT UP." She shouted and slapped him in his face.

Then that was it, he was really pissed now, he grabbed her wrist and pinned her down at the bunk.  
She couldn't do anything anymore, well there was one thing, and that was screaming for her dear life.  
So she did, as loud as she could, up on deck the crew stopped with there work and looked at each other,  
wondering what was happening down below.  
Will seemed a bit shocked and watched the crew's cabin entrance again.  
The screaming was terrible, Will just stood there stunned again, how Jack could ever let happen such a thing.

"Please sir let me go, I promise I don't say a thing, please, PLEASE sir." She begged for her life again.  
"No." He only said back, ready to take his price.  
"No Please stop it sir, please STOP."

Before The man could do anything he suddenly was grabbed by the collar of his neck and was pulled back harshly.  
Bonnie was in panic, crawled back in the corner of her bunk, making sure the sheet would cover her body.

It was Jack.

He lunged forward and grabbed the man by the collar, slamming him against the wall of the ship. The entire room seemed to creak as the man let out a little groan. Jack's breathing was heavy and he grinded on his teeth.

"Deal's over." he said as he still held the collar but moved his arm up under the man's chin, so he almost choked.

Jack had never been so furious, not even that aggressive.

"Get yer filthy face of my ship, and make sure I never see ye again."

"Wh...what about my price?"

How this man dared to say such a thing afther Jack pressed him aginst the wall like that.

"I said, deal is over or do I need to say it in chinese, just to remind ye?"

Then Jack pushed him harsly out of the crew's cabin up on deck. The man stumble over and fell down on the deck, but quickly got up when Jack rushed afther him.

"GET OFF MY SHIP, NOW." he shouted.

The man didn't even doubt about it a jumped off. Cause everyone would be afraid, if they only saw how Jack looked.  
Jack turned angry around and rushed down the crew's cabin again.

Bonnie waited who it was, it was Jack again.

"Get dressed decent and go back to work." He said a bit harsly but still with care.

With that he rushed up on deck again, shouting at his crew to make haste.  
Bonnie looked pale, and it wasn't long before she started to cry, softly and she pulled the sheet more over her body.  
The man hadn't the luck to undress her, but Bonnie felt like he did anyway.  
So takeing care of her clothes like Jack told her, she waited for a moment untill she got up on deck again.  
Then Will came walking down the stairs, with a mug with water in his hand.

"Here, for the shock." He said with a smile on his face.  
"Thank you." She said as she grabbed the mug.  
"Understand, I've seen Jack never do such a thing, he would never harm a woman in that way, or sell her out like that"  
"But he did it now." Bonnie snapped when here eyes looked at the mug.

Will nodded, just trying to help her.  
"I'm sorry Will." Bonnie said, "I must not be angry at you, but the way Jack looked at me up on deck.  
it seemed that I could trust him, that smile he gave me it's just...- She sighed.

Will nodded again. "That's Jack, he alway's know how to fool people." "I hate him." Bonnie suddenly said with anger. "I hate him so much, I helped him out, and this is what I'm getting back?"

Will looked down at the ground and leaned against another bunk with his back.  
"I will never speak to him again, EVER." She shouted and got up, she passed by Will and placed the mug in his hand.  
"Thank you Will." Will looked down at the mug and back at Bonnie, who walked up the stairs."

Once up she started to help out the other's.

"Aha Bonnie-lass yer back." Jack said with a smile like nothing happend.  
Bonnie turned around in a flash and threatening him with her finger, pointing it at his nose.  
"Don't you never, NEVER call me that again Sparrow, and this is the last thing I ever say to you, my name is Bonnie-Lisa."

Jack clenched his fists before his face, a bit afraid about how furious Bonnie looked.  
"Bonnie-lass, Bonnie-Lisa what's the difference?" Jack said, pouting his lips and waved his hands in a funny gesture."

Bonnie gived him a glance while she took care of a rope, putting it over her shoulder.  
"Well, ye got lisa, and lass, if you could mix them together...you get - "OWH SHUT UP SPARROW." Bonnie shouted.  
Jack raised his finger, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Bonnie ignored him, like she told she would do.  
Will came walking up on deck but Jack stopped him. "What have ye done with her down there?" Jack narrowed his eyebrows.  
Will narrowed his eyes back at Jack. "Nothing Jack, it's you, she angry at you not me, because I would never sell her like this"  
Jack raised a eyebrow. "owh really, how would you sell her then"  
Will's eyes seemed to shot fire. "Leave it Jack, you know I would never do such a thing"  
Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Fine everyone is angry or against me." Mocked he walked away.

Afther 1 hour they reached the island, it seemed there where more chinese vessel's but they did no harm.  
There was just local fisherman people there, and buccaneer's for trading goods.

So if they would scare those people away, they would have nothing to trade.  
So they safely docked the pearl, Jack walked down the walking plank followed by Bonnie and Will.  
He putted his hands on his hips and looked around the big city, this was no little town at all.  
Jack scratched his head and looked rather puzzled, all those people just walked there, from left to right, shouting because people wanted to trade there goods and stuff.  
This was such a busy city you would be lost in no time.  
Jack looked confused, but then he smiled it seemed he got a plan.

he grabbed his compass and opend it.  
His eyes wided in surprise, the needle seemed to go insane.  
It just kept on making circles and circles.

"Is davy Jones back?" he said daftly at himself.

Will and Bonnie bended both over the compass, while Will looked puzzled, Bonnie smiled.  
Bonnie started to walk and Will said," She told you the compass wouldn't lead you to the dragon."

"Correct Will," Bonnie said proudly - "Because there is some kind of curse on that Dragon, which I don't know what kind but there is"  
Jack watched Bonnie. "How did you know my compass does not point north?"

Bonnie ignored him and kept on talking, she heard all story's about Jack in Tortuga and so about his compass.

"Follow me." She said and took the lead, Jack and Will followed her through the city.

Jack looked at his compass. "I wish there was a treasure that I would fond, not to be cursed...just once." he sad mocking.  
Jack looked uncomfortable at the people who wanted to sell there goods, they almost begged that they would buy something from them.

"This people are creepy." Jack said as he tried to push a old chinese woman away, because she was pushing him just catched fish in his face.  
Bonnie still ignored Jack, she had promise herself not ever talk to him again, and so far she did a nice job.

Will walked up at her. "You've been here before I see"  
Bonnie looked up at Will and smiled. "Aye many times, but only in the city for goods"  
Will nodded and smiled back. "beautiful place, however really busy"  
"Day and night." Bonnie finished afther a while they reached the edge of a jungle Bonnie stopped.  
They where pretty far away from the city now, but you could still hear the people.

"We have to go through that?" Jack pointed a finger towards the jungle, not really liking the view.  
"Owh no thank ye, I don't want to play a god again"  
"Who's the eunuch now Jack." Will said and crossed his arms.

Jack turned around and thud down in the white sand, he shrugged his shoulders and waited.  
Bonnie seemed to be annoyed. "For god sake Jack, there are no cannibal's here to cook nor eat you."

Jack watched Bonnie surprised and then looked at will and smiled.  
"Look she's talking to me again."

Bonnie shook her head,"Get up and follow me...and try to keep up"  
Jack stood up and made a little bow for Bonnie. " By your leave missy Lisa. 


	5. Living roots

Chapter 5: Living roots

Bonnie started to walk...and fast.  
Will and Jack had a hard time to keep her up.

"Why are we walking so fast." Will shouted as he cut with his cutlass through the wild jungle.  
"Shhh." Bonnie said and kept on walking.

Will hushed wondering why and Looked at Jack who walked behind Bonnie, but he didn't look back at him.

"Jack?" Will whispered tapping Jack's shoulder.

Jack kept on walking but turned his face.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Where is she taking us?" Will asked.

"How should I know, My compass does not work, and she wouldn't talk with me." Jack whispered annoyed, and looked forward again.

"Jack?" Will whispered another time.

Jack rolled his eyes and turned his face.

"Now what?"

"What's that?" Will pointed behind Jack.

Jack turned his face seeing a wierd looking statue covered with red ruby's.  
The statue looked like a dragon, Jack smirked and his eyes sparkled when he saw the ruby's.

"Come to daddy Sparrow." he said as his hands already started to itch."

Bonnie who didn't notice Jack and Will stood stopped and turned around.  
She saw Jack reaching out a hand towards the ruby.

"DON'T." She shouted, but it was too late.

Jack grabbed a ruby, and before he could take a close look of it, his leg's where catched from inside the dragon.  
it looked like roots from a tree, suddenly all Ruby's seemed to pop out the dragon, and seemed to crawl out of it covering the whole statue.  
It catched Jack's arms and he stood there stunned for a moment, wondering what was happening.

"Bugger." he said and tried to grab his cutlass, but because the roots where holding his arms he couldn't do a thing.  
"BUGGER." He said again.

Bonnie rushed back to Jack, she grabbed her cutlass and started to slash away the roots.  
Will followed and helped her.  
it seemed useless because more roots where popping out from the ground.

"I think ye have to work faster matey's." Jack said as he slowly was pulled inside the dragon's statue's mouth.  
"Where trying...urggg...but they seem to grow back or something." Will said as he slashed another away from Jack.

Bonnie seemd to get angry, she rushed up at Jack and slashed off the two roots who holded his arms.  
She did that so Jack could grab his cutlass, afther he slashed off the two holding his leg's, Will and she pulled Jack out of the Dragon's mouth.

They didn't wait and started to run.

"Hurry the...jungle is afther us." Jack said puzzled while he runned and looked behind him, seeing te roots comming afther them.  
"really?" Will said at Jack and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly all over the place, roots shooted out the ground, they runned and runned, trying to keep away from it.  
Then Bonnie found a way out the jungle, at least it looked so."

"There, that way." The three rushed there way towards it, while the roots almost catched there legs.  
Just in time before it could they jumped, but they where smiling a bit too early, because there was no way out at all.  
Instead it was a cliff, even worst the edge from the cliff.

"Owhhhh bugger." Jack yelled and his voice echoed between the cliff and the jungle.  
They where yelling while falling near the cliff, but then Bonnie got stuck with her sash, followed by Jack who grabbed her leg, and Will grabbed Jack's.  
Bonnie tried to pull herself up but having Jack and Will hanging at her Leg there was no way she could do that.

"Let go." She squeaked.  
Jack watched down at Will. "Aye let go Will"  
"No you, ye stupid." Bonnie looked angry at him.  
"Do ye really mean that luv, that dear old Jack dies, and yer the one who's responsible for that?" Jack looked very innocent at her.

Bonnie thought about it for a moment and then said. "Aye, all good with that, now LET GO." She shouted.  
"Alright." Jack suddenly said, "What?" Bonnie said with wide open eyes.

But before she could react Jack let go indeed, "NOOO." She shouted afther them when she saw them both dissapear and fall into the tree's.  
She heard the tree's creak and when it was silent again she waited and closed her eyes.  
before she could let go a tear she heard Will.

"I think we have found the bottom." He shouted.  
"WILL?" Bonnie shouted back when her eyes shot open.  
"You can let go Bonnie, it's save, it's only 5 meter or so." Will shouted.

"Only 5 meter or so." She sarcastic said in Will's voice.  
Bonnie swallowed, it seemed so high, but she couldn't hold much longer either.  
So she closed her eyes and sighed, then she let go.  
She felt down, through the tree's and then...landed on something soft that said "oof."

She opend her eyes. "I'm alife." She said with happiness.  
"Can't really say the same." Jack said as he held his head and shook it, moaning because Bonnie had felt down on top of him.

Bonnie had fallen precisely into Jack's lap, that's why she landed so soft.  
"Owh sorry." She said and quickly got up.

Jack did the same, and for a moment all three where silent.  
They where catched by China's nature, it seemed no one lived here.  
It looked like paradise.  
In front of them was a large waterfall, and one of China's green fields of grass you only could see there.  
The view was breath takening, special now when sun set falled down overr it.  
The sky looked purple, pink and orange, Bonnie sat down on a rock and closed her eyes when the soft wind hit her face.  
The breeze seemed to float over the grass, making it dance.

"Maybe...we can set up camp here for the night?" Jack careful said.

Bonnie nodded, however still not talked to him.

Will nodded too, "I get some wood then." He walked off, this was sure a save place to stay at night.  
They where hidden under a roof of palmtree's and jungle, and in fron't of them a wonderfull view how nature should be.  
Jack sat down on another rock a meter or so away from Bonnie"  
Bonnie slowly opend her eyes, still half closed and enjoying the weather she smiled a bit.

"beautiful isn't it?" This where her first nice words towards Jack again since she swore never talk to him again.

Jack looked up a bit surprised but nodded.  
he looked at the sunset and smiled, sighed and said. "Aye, it sure is."

And so they sat there, revieled, silent and enjoying mother nature, 


End file.
